A Possible Phantom Confrontation
by ClawedIndecisive FanGirl
Summary: Some sort of experimental machine is stolen from Dr. Possible's lab and, to top it all off, a ghost has something to do with it. Can 'I can do anything' Kim Possible succeed or will she and Ron have to enlist the help of, just happen to be in the area, Danny Phantom? Even better question is, why are their enemies working together?
1. Chapter 1- Family Visit

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom _or_ Kim Possible_!

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Kim Possible said, returning from a mission.

Mr. Dr. Possible was sitting on the couch with a frustrated expression. "What's wrong, Dad?" Kim gave her dad a worried look and he sighed and responded.

"Hey, Kimmi-cub. I was just going over some paper work from the lab. We had a break-in yesterday and they stole one of our new experimental projects."

Kim raised her eyebrow at her father. "What was it?"

Her father sighed again. "I wish I could tell you, but it's top secret, but I can tell you it has to do with energy." He continued to shuffle through his papers.

"If there was a break-in, why wasn't it on the news?"

"They're keeping it hush-hush, because of its... 'danger factor'." He put air quotes after the last part.

"Hmmm…"

"Well, best not to dig too deep; If the boss needs it covered up for safety, I, for one, plan to keep it that way until I know otherwise." Kim then heard her Kimmunicator beep in its oh-so-familiar fashion. She quickly whipped it out and walked out of the room.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" The screen flickered to reveal Wade, 12-year-old super-genius extraordinaire.

"Hey, Kim. You wouldn't have happened to hear about the break-in at your dad's lab last night, would you?"

She raised her eyebrow in an inquisitive fashion. "Yes, but I don't know much about it."

He started to type on his computer. "Well, then, here's some info for you." He then flicked up a picture of a security junction that was viciously destroyed. "The burns look familiar, I hope."

"Shego?"

"Yup, though I don't know what she stole yet. Whatever it was, they were really keeping it under wraps."

"Yeah, my dad said it was super top-secret, but it had something to do with energy."

The genius then proceeded to type at his computer again. "I'll keep looking into it and let you know what I find."

"Thanks, Wade."

"See ya." With that, the screen flickered off and she continued back to her room. Just as she sat down, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kim!"

"What's up, Ron?"

"You have to save me!"

"From what?" She began to become worried at her boyfriend's frightened tone.

"My cousin is coming and she scares the heck out of me!"

Kim sighed. "Ron, I thought you were really in danger."

"I will be if she finally goes through with killing me, like she always threatens to!"

Kim rubbed her temples. "And what do you want me to do about her?"

"Just come out for dinner tomorrow with us. She won't come after me if I have back up."

Kim let out a more exasperated sigh. "Fine. Where we going anyway?"

"Some place called _Hiro's_."

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

"Thank you so much." He sounded like he was almost sobbing on the other side of the line before she hung up.

* * *

Danny Fenton walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, which was quickly answered by the super-Goth, Sam Manson. "Hey, right on time."

Danny smiled as he walked inside. "I don't want to give your parents any reason to change their mind, trust me."

"Yeah, not with what I had to do to make them say yes."

Danny smirked. "You mean them making you-"

"Don't EVER bring it up. EVER."

He laughed a little as he set his bag down. "It's too bad Tuck couldn't come with us."

"Yeah, but he's bound to be having more fun at that Con two towns over."

They both laughed. "Anyway, you've been to Middleton before, right?"

Danny nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I used to do the Junior Cadet Astronaut Program there every summer. Dr. Possible was a really great scientist, and made everything he talked about fun, even the math." Sam simply listened as Danny began to prattle on about summer adventures while they waited for her parents. It only took about 15 minutes for them to finally finish their preparations and met them at the door.

Both of her parents gave Danny a slightly agitated look when they saw him. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Manson."

"Hello, Fenton. Be warned there will be no crazy antics on this trip! The last thing we need is another Fenton to mess things up." Mrs. Manson nodded in agreement as she walked past them with her husband.

"I figured they still hated me, but, man, they can certainly hold a grudge."

Sam glared at her parents as they walked out the door. "They never change," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey, at least they said I could come, right? They were far more stubborn before, especially after that whole Freakshow thing."

She smiled at her optimistic friend. "Yeah, I guess that's a plus. That, and I need someone to keep my self-control in check before I strangle my cousin."

Danny laughed again. "Just because he used to annoy you, doesn't mean he hasn't changed."

Sam crossed her arms. "We'll have to see about that, won't we."

* * *

A doorbell rung and a very frightened Ron Stoppable quickly yanked open the door. "Kim!"

"Calm down, Ron. It's not the end of the world."

He put his hands on his head and shivered. "Yeah, but it might be the end of mine!"

Kim placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down." Her attempts to quell his fear were useless as he only continued to panic.

"They'll be here any minute! Hide me!" He ran behind her and peeked over at the door, immediately jumping when the doorbell rang again. Unable to get Ron to comply with anything she said, she decided to get the door instead. As she opened the door, she couldn't help but notice the overly-peppy attitude the Mansons had. Though on the outside she was smiling, on the inside she was already regretting getting pulled into this.

"Hello, Ronald!" Mrs. Manson called in an overly-peppy tone, noticing her nephew just behind Kim.

"H-hi, Aunt Pam. Come in, my dad's in the kitchen." As the two peppy parents walked in, the two straggling teenagers were making their way up to the front door. Ron immediately ducked behind Kim as he spotted his cousin. "Yipe!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she watched the scene playing out in front of her. She saw a raven-haired boy desperately trying to pull an ebony-haired girl, whom she assumed was the scary cousin, up to the house. "Apparently, she's just as inclined not to see you as you are to see her."

"Come on, Sam! Just come in before your parents blame me for it! The last thing I need is to be blamed for another thing I didn't do!" Sam was very strongly pulling away from him.

"No, I changed my mind! Better not take any chances and ruin my weekend further!" This went on for about a minute before Danny was finally able to get Sam up to the door.

"Hi, you must be Sam Manson, and...?"

"Danny Fenton. I'm her friend that came along for the ride." Sam glared at Ron and Ron continued to cower in fear.

"I'm Kim Possible, my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, had me come over because he thought you were going to try and kill him." Ron let out another yelp and continued to cower.

"So you're THE Kim Possible?"

"Who?" Sam glared at Danny for asking a ridiculous question.

"She's a high school hero who saves the world from eccentric bad guys, sound familiar?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "I'm not a big news person."

Quickly changing the subject from his inherent lack of world events, he addressed Ron. "So, hi, Ron. You can stop cowering. I'm here to make sure she doesn't kill you."

He outstretched a hand to him and the very scared Ron stepped out from behind Kim to shake it. "Thank you."

The parents then all shuffled back over to the front door. "All right, let's be on our way!"

Sam rolled her eyes at her mother's annoyingly over-peppy tone.

* * *

At the restaurant, he parents sat at a separate table from the teens.

"At least I don't have to sit with them," Sam sighed and put her head on her propped hand.

"You could say that again," Danny agreed.

"Are they always like that?" Kim looked back over to their table.

"To my utter disdain, yes."

"I kind of like their bright attitude." Sam glared daggers at Ron, who instantly ducked behind the table cloth.

Danny, seeing what just happened, put his hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't know, so just let it go."

Sam calmed down with a sigh. "Fine."

Kim then tried to start a conversation. "So, you're all from Amity Park? I heard it was haunted." She laughed at her own comment.

"Only the most haunted town on Earth," Sam responded dryly. Kim and Ron were both surprised at her response with how serious it was.

"Wait, really?"

"T-there's no such thing as g-ghosts!"

A grin formed on Sam's face. "Ah, but they are most definitely real. Amity Park has even been invaded a couple times and even been temporarily trapped in the ghost dimension."

Kim got a little agitated by Sam's attempts to scare Ron. "Okay, I understand you two have some sort of family issues, but please stop making up crazy stories to scare him."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Kim, her mischievous smirk now gone. "It's not made up." Kim rolled her eyes at the Goth, which made her somewhat angry.

Danny immediately intervened as he saw the conversation going south and stopped Sam from yelling at her. "Okay, that's enough. Even though you're not lying, you don't have to use the Amity Park haunts as a way to scare Ron." He then turned to Kim. "Yes, the town is haunted and it has been invaded by ghosts several times."

Though Kim readily dismissed both of their ghostly claims, she respected his attempt to quell the situation and changed the subject.

"So, your parents seem like stereotypical rich people. What about you?"

"She's an individualist, her personality stemming from the fact that she hates everything her parents do." Danny seemed to laugh as he said that.

"Okay, so I understand that the Mansons inherited money, but what about your parents, Danny?" Danny immediately smacked his forehead in regret of bringing up parents.

"His parents are paranoid, eccentric ghost hunters." Danny winced and Kim and Ron both stared at her in bewilderment.

"Don't you think this joke is getting old?" Kim had snapped out of her stupor and narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"It's not a joke," Sam said matching the redhead's gaze.

Danny groaned and sat up. "Stop, please! Yes, my parents are ghost hunting freaks and, no, she is not lying!" Danny's outburst seemed to get them both to back off each other.

"So, how do you make a living, doing that sort of thing anyway?" Ron had finally snapped out of his stupor during Danny's outburst.

"The Fentons make ghost weapons, shields, detectors, and plenty of other stuff for fighting ghosts."

"But ghosts don't exist…"

"Believe me they definitely exist, Ron," Sam shot at her cousin in a less agitated tone than before. Before anyone could respond, Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

The boy genius appeared on the screen with a rather confident smile on his face. "I was able to figure out what the machine Shego stole was."

"Shego stole something?" Ron seemed as out of the loop as usual.

"Yeah, from my dad's lab the other night."

"Anyway, it's a machine that converts energy and it was specially made for another project in the lab that wasn't stolen."

"So, what was it?"

"From what I was able to find, it's some kind of inter-dimensional portal. The lead scientist, who was also the investor, never actually told anyone or wrote down to where it supposedly lead to." Danny and Sam who had been listening quietly looked at each other questioningly.

"So what kind of energy does this thing make?"

"That also has me confused, I've never seen an energy print like this before. Here, I'll sent you a copy, but I doubt it'll help."

"So, who exactly is that?" Danny finally asked.

"That's Wade, a 12-year-old super-genius. Oh, by the way, what can you tell me about ghosts and Amity Park?"

"So you really didn't believe me, huh?" Kim ignored Sam's annoyed sarcasm and waited for Wade's answer.

"Only that it's the most haunted town on Earth. Apparently, they have ghost sightings on a daily basis and have their own ghostly superhero, Danny Phantom." Kim couldn't contain her shock. "Why do you ask?"

"Ron's cousin from Amity Park was saying how her friend's parents hunt ghosts for a living."

"So, she must be talking about the Fentons. They are currently in charge of all ghostly defense matters in the city."

Kim sighed. "Thanks, Wade."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I find anything else."

Kim put the Kimmunicator away. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's fine. I know all too well of how quickly people dismiss the idea of ghosts."

Ron laughed a little. "That probably means you're not too popular, huh?"

Sam couldn't laughing even more at Ron's question. "You're looking at the guy voted, 'most likely to be shoved in his locker' in last year's yearbook."

Danny simply glared at Sam and sighed. "And it seems Dash is going for a new record this year as well."

Ron couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards his situation, seeing as he is very low on the social ladder himself. "Well, I'm not all that popular either, though Kim's captain of the cheerleading squad." Sam cringed at Ron's statement.

"That would explain why Sam seemed to get easily agitated by you. Her Goth instinct could sense the cheerleader in you." Danny covered his mouth and laughed, getting a punch in the arm from Sam.

"Don't worry, Kim's not one of the shallow cheerleaders you always see."

"Yeah, that's Bonnie."

"And she is?" Ron leaned over to Sam.

"She's like Kim's arch-rival on the squad and a stereotypical A-lister."

Danny had finished rubbing his shoulder and butt in. "Sounds like a Middleton version of Paulina, who just so happens to be Sam's least favorite person in the whole school."

Ron and Danny both laughed. "I guess you guys have more in common than I thought."

"See, we can have a nice civil conversation over- Oh, food's here!" Danny sat up excitedly, as did Ron. As the waiter finished placing their food, Sam couldn't help but scowl at Danny's steak.

"Really?"

Danny looked at his steak and then back to Sam. "Hey, I respect that you don't eat meat, please respect that I do." With that he quickly started slicing his steak into smaller pieces.

"Still on that vegetarian thing huh?"

Sam crossed her arms. "Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian."

Both Kim and Ron raised their eyebrows at that. "And that means?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danny explained. He then took the first bite of his prime cut, which only agitated Sam more. With a sigh, she then began to partake over her tofu platter.


	2. Chapter 2- The Lab

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom _or _Kim Possible_!

* * *

Once Kim finally got home, she saw that her dad was in a better mood. "Something good happen today?" He looked up from the paper still wearing his smirk.

"Yeah, you could say that. They're gonna unveil a new finished project tomorrow. So, how was dinner? _Hiro's_, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Ron was able to get over his fear of his cousin, at least a little bit. It's probably due to her bringing her friend, Danny Fenton, along." Her father turned his head to the side and wore a surprised expression.

"Did you say 'Danny Fenton'?"

It was Kim who now wore surprise on her face. "You know him?"

"Does he have black hair, a scrawny build, and live in Amity Park?"

"Yeah."

Her dad then stood up with a now wider grin. "Yes, I do! He was probably one of my most favorite Junior Cadets ever!"

Kim crossed her arms. "You mean, he did that Space Program for kids?"

Her dad proceeded to fold his paper. "Yup, and was Top Cadet 4 years in a row! He still in Middleton?"

"As far as I know, they'll be here all weekend."

"Oh, then bring him to the lab tomorrow. I'd love to see him again!"

Kim, still seeming very surprised, nodded. "Sure, I'll ask Ron." Kim then made her way back to her room only stopping just before tripping on one her brothers' rockets. "Hey, Tweebs! Pick up your stuff!"

* * *

The four teens had just arrived at the lab, with one being much more excited than the rest. "I would have never guessed that your dad was Dr. Possible!" Danny made an excited leap for the door.

"Yeah, I would have never pegged you for a Junior Space Cadet either." Both Sam and Kim giggled at his excited antics, but especially Sam.

"I'm interested to see what they're unveiling."

"Ron, I doubt that is for the public. We're here because dad invited us."

"Then, let's go!" an excited Danny screeched as he flew into the building. Sam could only laugh louder as she, too, entered the building, followed by Kim and Ron.

"He's like a kid at Christmas."

Danny marveled at the displays in the main lobby area as he made his way to the lounge, where they were to meet with Dr. Possible. "This place hasn't changed much at all over the years, though some of the displays are new."

"Actually, they haven't updated the displays in, like, 3 years."

Danny looked around and eventually spotted two boys sitting on one of the display counters. "Hi, uh.."

"Tweebs! What are you doing here?!"

They both jumped off and answered in unison. "Duh, we're here to see the portal!"

"What portal?" Ron now had caught up after Kim sprinted off at the sight of her brothers.

Jim stretched his arm around his face like he was wearing a cape. "The one to another dimension!" Tim reached his hands out above him for creepy emphasis. "No doubt, a land of monsters or something else creepy." They laughed together. "Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hoo-sha!" They both then scuttled off to the lounge area.

"Friends of yours?" Sam turned to Kim.

"No, but I still have to deal with them. They're my little brothers." Danny had already began down the hall again before Sam noticed.

"Danny, wait up!"

They sat down in a few of the lounge seats and waited. They didn't have to wait long before Dr. Possible came out to greet them with one of his assistants.

Danny immediately shot up like a puppy for its master. "Dr. Possible!"

"Danny!" Dr. Possible strode up and grabbed Danny in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie. "Who's my favorite little Junior Cadet Astronaut!"

Danny playfully struggled to get out of his grasp. "Quit it!" The twins started rolling on the floor in laughter and Ron, Kim, and Sam tried but failed to cover their laughter.

"So, how's life in Amity Park these days, huh?" He let Danny out of his grip.

"Aside from all the ghosts, it's pretty good."

Dr. Possible just laughed. "Good one. Must be fun to live in 'the most haunted town in America'." He added air quotes to the last part.

"I'm serious though. There are ghost sightings almost every day."

Dr. Possible stopped laughing and scratched his head. "But ghosts aren't real."

Sam crossed her arms and sighed. "Here we go again."

Kim walked over to her dad with an understanding expression. "I said the same thing, but, according to Wade, it's completely true."

"They have so many ghost problems, they have their own superhero," Ron chimed in.

The twins jumped up at that statement. "You mean, Danny Phantom!" "Coolest hero ever!"

Ron looked at them, quite confused. "Even they knew about it?" He pointed both hands at them.

"Yeah, being out of the loop sucks, huh." Sam's sarcasm was dry as she then took up inspecting her nails. "Anyway, I'm curious about this portal you're going to see today."

Dr. Possible looked over to the Goth. "You can come watch, if you want. The building is closed to the public today, so you'll be the only ones outside the office to see it."

Both the twins jumped up in excitement. "Yes!"

The other four teens looked at each other, rather shocked it was that easy. "Sure, sounds like fun." They then followed Dr. Possible into the employee wing, stopping only once for a clearance gate.

"Okay, now all of you are to stay in this room while the portal is being activated."

"Where are you going, Dad?"

"I need to go check on the preparations." With that, he left the six of them alone.

Danny glanced over at Sam. "So, what has you so interested in this portal, anyway? You see one inter-dimensional portal, you've seen them all, if you ask me."

"Well, it-"

Ron interrupted them. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What's so nonchalant about an inter-dimensional portal?"

Danny turned to him and raised his eyebrow. "The fact that I have one in my basement."

The twins jumped at this. "You have an inter-dimensional portal" "In your basement?" Then they finished in unison. "SWEET!" Ron just stared at him in serious disbelief.

"So, you're saying that you can travel to other dimensions through your basement?" Kim gave him a skeptical look. "I've seen a lot of crazy things but this one's probably the craziest."

Danny raised his finger. "Actually only one dimension. The Ghost Zone, to be specific."

"S-so it's a p-portal to the r-realm of the d-dead?!" Ron wrapped his arms around himself in fear.

"Yeah, basically. Although, not all ghosts are dead people."

Kim looked at Ron and sighed. "I guess I can't blame you for being scared of ghosts, but it not like there are any here, so relax, Ron." They then waited silently, more or less, for Dr. Possible to return.

* * *

Sam looked at her watch. "It's been 30 minutes, so what's taking so long?" The teens traded glances. "Maybe I should go check on them." Kim made her way to the door, but it flew open before she could reach it.

"Help!" It was a scientist from the lab, who was apparently terrified and completely out of breath.

Kim grabbed him so he would calm down. "What's happened?!"

"This horrible robot floated into the lab as we were setting up the portal and attacked us! He demanded we had over the components for the Converter that was stolen two days ago! H-he said he'd skin me alive if I didn't do it!" The man then began to break down in tears.

"Did you give them up?"

"I don't have the clearance, so I ran!" Kim traded glances with Ron and they ran out of the room.

"Hey, no fair!" "We want some action too!" With that Tim and Jim ran out in hot pursuit.

After they had left, Danny and Sam traded glances. "I don't know about you, but I don't know that many floating robots who would threaten to skin someone."

Sam nodded. "Just what I was thinking."

Danny looked around real quick before shouting his signature cry. "Going ghost!" Just like that, the white rings enveloped him, putting him in a black-and-white jumpsuit and turning his hair snow-white and his eyes glowing, neon green. "Stay here, Sam. We didn't bring any weapons today." He then quickly phased out of the room to follow the others.

"Great." Sam crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, sulking.


	3. The Ghostly Thief and Ghostly Hero

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_ or _Kim Possible_!

* * *

Kim and Ron burst into the prep room to find that there was, indeed, a floating robot ransacking the place. "Where are they?!"

"Hey, you ought to be careful when going through delicate equipment like that!" Kim was ready in a fighting stance.

The robot turned to the teens. "Huh? Run along, human child. I do not have time to deal with you!" Kim, who did not like to be belittled, made a leaping kick at the metal man.

"Kim!" Ron watched in horror and surprise as she went right through him. She landed rather agilely, despite her own complete surprise. Ron then quickly made his way over to her.

"You okay, KP!?"

She stood up and looked at the metal ransacker. "Yeah."

The robotic man then turned to them. "Ha! You pathetic humans dare challenge me, Skulker, the greatest hunter in all of ghost world?!"

Kim and Ron trade glances. "Y-you're a g-ghost?!"

Skulker smirked with satisfaction at the boy who was giving him just what he wanted: fear. "Why, yes I am, and if you don't want your pelts to adorn my wall, you better leave. I told you already that I do not have the time." He then promptly raised his arm and launched a net at the twins who had just tried to sneak up on him, pinning them to the wall. "Foolish children! I'm am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! You simply cannot sneak up on me!"

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me!" Skulker was suddenly blasted to the wall, right next to the twins.

"Awesome!" They responded in unison.

Skulker quickly picked himself up. "Whelp!" He then turned to Danny Phantom, who floated now where he stood. "Perhaps you've finally come around to becoming a new addition to my trophy room."

Danny crossed his arms. "As if!" He then proceeded to fire at the hunter again. He, unfortunately, missed, but so did Skulker as he blasted back.

"Oh, cool" "It's Danny Phantom!" Kim and Ron exchanged glances and then watched the fight.

They blasted a few more rounds before Danny was able to get in a clean hit and knock off Skulker's head. He then pulled out the little green pipsqueak, but the head blew up in his hand and Skulker disappeared. "Dang it!" Danny looked around expectantly, but realized quickly that he was long gone.

"Hey, Danny Phantom!" "Can we have your autograph!" The twins shouted as the net holding them to the wall disappeared. They dashed over to the surprised hero.

"Huh?"

"Please!" They begged with their hands together.

Before he could answer, Dr. Possible and a tall, lanky, old man appeared in the doorway. "Kim!" He rushed over to her and Ron. "What happened?"

"That robot was looking for something, but Danny Phantom stopped him before he found whatever he was looking for."

"You mean the g-ghost!" Ron shook as he said it.

Dr. Possible raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Ronald, ghosts are not real."

"Hello, ghost right here!" The agitation in Danny's voice was apparent and Dr. Possible turned to face him.

"And you are?"

"Danny Phantom."

"Ghost hero" "Of Amity Park!" Jim and Tim chimed in.

"Ghost, really?" He gave the hero a skeptical look.

"What do I have to do to prove it? Overshadow someone?" He floated there, crossing his arms angrily and his ghostly tail formed without him even realizing it. He looked back at the man to see him staring at him, mouth agape. "What?" He pointed at the ghostly tail, still speechless. "Huh? Oh, yeah, ghostly tail. Is that good enough for you?" The Dr. silently nodded as he closed his mouth.

"Good. It's still in working order." They all turned to see the lanky man hovering around a large, octagonal object in the corner of the room. Danny eyed it warily, noticing it's familiarity.

"Dr. Boch, is everything still okay?"

"Hmm, yes, it seems so. I still need to test it though." And without waiting for anyone else's word he quickly turned a knob on the side and pressed a button and a green swirling mass appeared in the center of the ring. "Yes! It works! Brilliant! I'm brilliant!"

"And just where does it lead?" Danny asked with venom in his voice.

The spry old man turned to the young hero and, with a grin, explained, "Why, to the ghost world, of course! Imagine the possibilities! My portal can make them real!"

Danny had his arms crossed in anger as his legs reformed and set on the ground. "I can imagine the possibilities, all right. And infringement is one of them! What kind of lab is this if they are allowed to copy someone else's work and call it their own?!"

The man scowled at Danny. "What are you talking about, child?!"

Danny only glared deeper at the old scientist. "The Fentons of Amity Park have held the patent over all necessary components of the ghost portal for years, and, as far as I know, they still do!"

The old man seemed shocked and the stroked the wiry beard on his chin. "Ah, but my employer gave me rights to build this portal, my boy, as he had worked on the original."

Danny let a smile cross his face. "Oh, then I know exactly who you're talking about, and I can guarantee you, he's also guilty of copyright infringement! Several counts, actually!"

The old man held a sour expression. "A boy like you knows nothing. Scram, you useless spirit!" He then proceeded to shoo him away.

"Humph! Regardless, this won't be the end of it, I promise you." And with that, Danny phazed through the ceiling to rejoin Sam. As soon as he landed next to her, a worried expression crossed her face. "Danny, you're bleeding!"

Danny looked down at his left arm. His jumpsuit had a tear in it, and, through the tear, his green ectoplasm was trickling down his arm from a small gash in his upper arm. "Oh, I didn't even feel it."

As Sam tended to Danny's wound, back in the lab, Dr. Possible turned to Dr. Boch. "Is it true? Did you really steal the invention from someone else?"

The old man stood firmly. "Of course not! Like I said, my employer was one of the original inventors of the Proto-Portal. He commissioned me to make a specialized design for the portal, while at the same time, take away a few superfluous elements, such as the filter." He then pointed to the box full of machine parts on a nearby shelf. "He sent me all the pieces to the original, so I could modify it."

Dr. Possible looked at him skeptically. "I hope you don't mind if I look into that matter then."

Dr. Boch simply snubbed his nose at him. "Be my guest. But I assure you, I have stolen nothing."

Back in the observation room, Danny let out a small hiss of pain. Sam winced sympathetically. "Sorry. Looks like it's already closing up. You should be fine."

Danny gave her a soft smile. "Thanks."

"It's no big deal," Sam replied.

"Wrong. Very big. I can always count on you," Danny said, a loving look in his eyes. Sam blushed and returned his smile. Danny started to blush himself.

Back in the lab, Jim and Tim had made their way over to the portal and were about to enter before Kim grabbed both of them up. "And just what do you Tweebs think you're doing?"

"Aww!" "We wanted to see more ghosts."

Kim shook her head. "If one ghost could do this the lab, there is no way you're going to a world full of them."

"What's up, Rufus?" The mole rat, whom had been napping in Ron's pocket, was circling a strange, green spot on the ground. Kim brought over the twins and set them down to get a better look.

"What is it?"

Ron grabbed Rufus and took a look. "Glowing green goo?"

The twins then sort of pushed him out of the way to see. "Cool, it's ectoplasm!" "It could be Danny Phantom's!"

Kim scrutinized her brothers. "But he never got hit."

The two looked at each other. "Maybe when the other ghost's head blew up" "A piece of it scraped the ghost kid!"

Kim then pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Maybe Wade can tell us." It only tok a second for the screen to flicker on to reveal the super-genius eating popcorn and watching his computer. "Wade."

He turned to the screen and almost dropped his popcorn. "Kim?! Oh, sorry. I was watching a movie. What's up?"

She turned the screen to the green spot. "Think you could tell us what this is?"

"Hmm… I guess I could scan it for you." Kim then pointed the Kimmunicator at the spot and a red beam shot out. "Hmmm…." After a minute, Wade's eyes widened. "Kim, where did you get this?! It's got a similar energy base reading as the one I sent you yesterday."

Kim looked at Wade and then the green spot. "We think it's ectoplasm."

"Yeah, from Danny Phantom!"

Wade's jaw dropped. "You guys saw Danny Phantom?! Did you get an autograph?!"

"No, but we tried," the twins whined.

Ron couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Fan?"

Wade looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, duh! Getting his autograph would make you a legend! He has never given out one, EVER! He always leaves right after he catches the ghost, and because he can become invisible, it's not like you can run after him!"

"Okay, I get it, calm down..." Ron was raising his hands defensively.

Wade then turned back to his computer and typed away. "Based on the enegy signature, I think I can track him for you, though." He then smirked and pressed a final button. "Done! It appears he's still in the building. According to the floor plan, he's... in Observation Room 3."

Dr. Possible then raised an eyebrow. "That's where I brought all of you."

Kim then turned to the door. "I'm going to try and catch up to him."

She then bolted with the Kimmunicator still out. "If you see him, could you get me an autograph?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she sprinted out the door. She made her way down the cluttered hall until she found the room she desired.

"Wow, Kim!"

"What's wrong, Wade?"

"The signal is gone!" She held it up to her face.

"Gone?"

"Yeah, it just disappeared!"

She then ripped open the door to see Sam and Danny leaning against the wall, talking. They turned to her with questioning looks. "What's up?"

Kim scanned the room. "Did either of you see Danny Phantom come in here?"

Danny immediately became nervous. "W-why would he be in here?"

"Wade was tracking his energy signature and it disappeared in here."

Sam, seeing Danny panic, spoke up for him. "Well, we didn't see him, but being able to be invisible could easily explain why."

Kim stroked her chin. "I guess that makes sense, but how did he just disappear?"

"He probably found some way to mask his energy."

The others had just caught up to her at the door. "Hey, KP, wait up next time." Ron was leaning against the doorframe, trying to catch his breath.

Jim and Tim then walked into the room past Ron, followed by Dr. Possible. "Hey, check it out!" "We picked up the ectoplasm!" They held up the small vial, but, instead of green, it had a small bit of red liquid.

Sam pointed out in a mocking tone, "Isn't ectoplasm supposed to be green?" Danny passed her a worried glance, but she seemed to miss it.

"Aww!" "What happened?"

Dr. Possible leaned over it. "Looks more like blood now."

"There goes our souvenir!"

Kim looked to Wade. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Wade simply shrugged. "I wouldn't think so, but I also know next-to-nothing about ectoplasm, or the ghost kid for that matter."

Sam was the one to become worried this time. "That was the ghost kid's ectoplasm?"

The twins scowled at their sample. "It was..."

Danny quickly changed the subject. "So, I guess the presentation was cancelled, huh?"

Dr. Possible shook his head. "Yeah, for now... It works, but I think I'm going to do a bit more research on this portal."

The twins turned to their dad. "Why not just ask Danny?"

Dr. Possible turned to the nervous teen. "This Danny?"

"Yeah, he's got one in his basement!"

"Really?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y-yeah."

Dr. Possible rubbed his chin. "That makes perfect sense. Danny Phantom, or whatever his name is, said that the Fentons were the ones who own rights to the portal. I just didn't think he was talking about the same Fentons."

Danny could feel himself remembering his agitation. "So that old man made a ghost portal, huh?" Danny's statement seemed to confuse Kim, but decided it best to leave it alone.

"Yeah, but he also said he was given the right to by his employer who worked on the original."

Danny crossed his arms. "It was probably Vlad Masters then. He and my parents were the ones to make the first portal in their college days."

"Are you talking about the billionaire?"

Danny turned to Kim. "Yup." She could see Danny's distaste for the man on his face.

"Hey, Kim. Can we borrow Wade?" "Yeah. We wanna talk to him about something."

Kim scrutinized her brothers innocent smiles before hesitantly handing over the Kimmunicator. They grabbed it and dashed back to the lounge area.

"I guess we should get out of here." Kim suggestion was quickly backed up with nods around the room.

"All right, Kimmi-cub, I'll see you at home later." Kim waved to her dad and dashed out of the room in embarrassment.

"And I thought my nickname was embarrassing." Sam tried to quell a laugh as she left the room, followed by Ron and Danny.


	4. Chapter 4- Didn't See That Coming

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_ or _Kim Possible_!

* * *

Back at the Possible residence, they were all sitting around the living room. "Thanks again for inviting us over. My parents are at Ron's, so that's the last place I want to be right now." Sam leaned against the couch.

"No big. I completely understand how that sort of peppiness can grate on your nerves."

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and crawled over to Sam. ("Hi!") He waved as he stood up on an empty couch cushion.

Sam glanced at it. "He a friend of yours?"

Ron stood up to get him. "Yeah, his name's Rufus. I forgot, you never got to see him before, 'cause my parents never allowed me to bring him to the Hanukkah gatherings."

Sam snickered at him. "You named him after your imaginary friend?"

Ron picked up Rufus, but he immediately jumped off his hand and crawled onto a now-sleeping Danny. "Hey, buddy, come back." He grabbed him with both hands this time and pulled the disappointed mole rat away. "You can say hi later." He then went and reclaimed his seat on the opposing couch.

Kim looked over at the sleeping teen. "What's with him anyway?"

Sam turned to Danny and then back to Kim. "He probably stayed up all night. It's a bad habit of his."

The front door opened and Dr. Possible walked in. "Hey, sorry it took me so long. You won't believe all the questions they had for me."

"It's cool, Dr. P."

The twins ran into the room and up to their dad. "Check it out!" They held up the vial to him and, to his surprise, it had a little glowing green splotch in it.

"How'd you do that, boys?"

They held up the Kimmunicator, which still displayed Wade. "Wade was able to reverse engineer the energy waves from the sample!"

The confused-as-ever Ron raised his hand. "And that means?" He walked over with Kim and Sam to hear the explanation.

Wade cleared his throat before he started. "Well, the twins had me analyze the sample again and it was, indeed, blood, but it had a faint energy signature in it. They figured it would work like chemistry."

"Yeah, we thought maybe the signature dropped down the energy, well, since it wasn't being supplied enough energy." Ron's blank stare earned him sighs.

"Okay, in nature, energy is always at its lowest stable point. Mother Nature only wants to put in the amount of energy needed, so, sometimes, in order to make a reaction work, we need to add a little juice."

He pressed his fist to his hand. "Oh! That's so much simpler."

"But you still don't get it."

"Nope."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Think about it this way. In order to start a fire with sticks, what do you need to do?"

"Rub them together?"

"Yes, and that creates friction, which is the juice to start the fire."

Ron's eyes widened. "Ohhhhh! I totally got it now."

"Good. Now, you see this sample no longer had that juice to keep it on the product side of the equation. Like in chemistry, the reactants and products are produced depending on how the energy flows. In this case, it apparently requires less energy to keep it as blood."

"So, you were able to add the right kind of energy to change it back?" Sam looked both impressed and a little nervous.

"That's wonderful, boys! Just what I expect from a Possible." He patted both of their heads.

"Huh?" The twins then watched as the sample glowed white and then faded to a dark red. "Aww… I thought we had it."

Kim crossed her arms. "Can't you just do it again?"

"Well, yeah, but what's the point if it doesn't stay?"

"Just use more energy, then."

The twins looked from their sister back to Wade and shrugged. "Okay, ready, Wade?"

"Sure. Just put it under the scanner. I'm cranking up the juice." After a few seconds of waiting they heard a high frequency tone and the glow returned, but a flash also went off behind them.

Kim quickly whipped around and saw nothing but Danny sleeping on the couch. "Did anyone else see the flash that just went off?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

Sam quickly tried to play it down. "What flash? It was probably nothing."

The twins looked at each other. "Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hoo-sha." They then walked past Kim and into the living room. "One more time, Wade."

"Sure, but why?"

"We want to see something." As they waited for the scan to start they started scanning the room with their eyes. "Keeps your eyes peeled." The high frequency tone went off again and as they searched around the room their gazes fell on Danny and the bright ring that formed around him. It fizzled out quickly, but they all saw it just the same. "What was that?!" Sam facepalmed.

Kim noticed and looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam quickly composed herself, but the air of nervousness was apparent. "Oh, uh... nothing. I just think we should leave Danny alone. I mean, he is trying to sleep; it would be rude to bother him."

Kim raised her eyebrow at the Goth. "Hey, boys?"

"Yeah?"

"Have Wade crank up the energy more and try again."

Sam crossed her arms and scowled. "Did you not hear me?"

"Don't worry. It's not like we're even going to touch him." Kim was definitely on to her and wasn't going to just let it slide. A few things just didn't make sense to her. One being, why the energy signature disappeared, and the other being how Danny knew that Dr. Boch was an old man.

"Here we go."

Sam tried to reach for the device, but Kim cut her off. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Can't you just mind your own business?!"

The high frequency tone went off again with a much sharper sound. "Got it cranked up to max now." It didn't take long for the ring to reappear. Only this time, it split apart and enveloped the sleeping Danny. Sam watched in horror as his hair turned snow-white, and his clothes changed to a familiar black-and-white jumpsuit.

Kim turned to the teen. "Just as I thought!"

"No way!" Ron had his hands on his head, while Dr. Possible and the twins stared with their jaws down.

Sam facepalmed again, this time with both hands. "Oh, Danny..."

The twins then moved closer to him. "Awesome!" "Maybe he'll give us an autograph" "When he wakes up."

Dr. Possible scratched his head. "This would certainly explain why he declined my Senior Cadet offer over the summer."


	5. Chapter 5- Talks

**This chapter isn't done yet, but I decided that I should get it uploaded. I might get it finished, I might not. (I changed obsessions. [Hence, my pen name.])**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_ or _Kim Possible_.

* * *

They all had sat down to talk about the still-sleeping Danny. "So, you knew about this, right?"

Sam leaned back with her arms crossed. "Of course I knew. I'm his best friend. I also knew he didn't want anyone else to know." The Goth was now glaring sharply at Kim.

"So, your best friend is dead and decided to be a ghostly superhero. Sounds weird, but cool."

She moved her sharp gaze to Ron, who cowered a little from it. "First of all, he's not dead. His DNA was infused with ectoplasm in a lab accident. He's still very much alive."

Ron scratched his head. "So... he's half-dead?"

Dr. Possible rubbed his chin. "I don't think someone could be literally half-dead."

"Like I just said, he's not dead. But if somebody could be half-dead, we have a shining, sleepy example right next to me." Sam ran her fingers through Danny's pretty, yet messy, snow-white hair.

Kim noticed the loving way Sam was looking at Danny. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Sam, looked up at her, surprised, then blushed. "Yeah. He's so clueless, though."

Danny finally started to stir. He sat up slowly at first, rubbing one of his sleep-filled eyes. The twins immediately ran over to him.

They looked up at the groggy Phantom, who, in turn, looked around the room. It only took him a moment to notice all the eyes that were on him. "What?" Sam made a quick motion to his hair. "Sam?" Still giving her a confused expression, he pulled his bangs to his face. His groggy confusion was quickly replaced with panic and his eyes widened. "Uh... Sam...?"

Sam suddenly broke down in tears, shocking everyone. "I'm so sorry, Danny! I tried to stop them!" Ignoring his panic, Danny pulled his friend into a comforting hug, stroking her ebony-black hair to soothe her. Sam cried into the hybrid's shoulder, ruining the white collar of his jumpsuit with her tears. Danny whispered comforting words, calming her. Sam pulled herself together and pulled out of the hug. As soon as they broke apart, his panic consumed him, and he quickly did the only thing to break the stares, and fell out of the visible spectrum.

"Hey, where'd he go?!" Ron got up and approached the couch.

"Can you blame him? He did just wake up to his biggest secret being blown."

Kim turned back to Sam. "Why is he keeping this a secret though? Wouldn't it be easier on him if more people knew?"

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, Danny doesn't like attention like that. He's shy about that sort of thing, which is why he'd rather be a nobody at school. He never even told his own parents! Not to mention, a ridiculous government agency who would do who-knows-what if they ever found out." Sam turned away and remained quiet.

"Regardless of his reasons, he should have at least told his parents. Who knows what these powers of his could be doing to him," Dr. Possible crossed his arms. "If he really is alive as you said he is, then these powers could be hurting him, even killing him. It would best if he had them tested or at least looked at by a professional."

Sam turned back to them. "Yeah, like there's a professional who specializes in ghost hybrids."

Dr. Possible took a moment to respond to that. "Well, maybe a ghost expert then."

Kim then jumped in. "What about his parents? Aren't they ghost experts?"

Dr. Possible smiled at his daughter. "Yeah, that could work."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Did you forget about the whole 'ghost hunting freaks' thing? Besides, if anyone wants to tear Phantom apart molecule by molecule, it's them. It's become second nature for Mr. Fenton when he sees Phantom."

Kim and her dad traded glances. "They are his parents though... If they knew, they would never have said it."

"Kim's right, it's a parent's job to support their child."

Sam just rolled her eyes at them. "True enough, but that doesn't always happen and that's what he's afraid of." She looked back towards the couch where Danny was sitting. "Why don't you tell then yourself, Danny? They seem pretty cool with your powers, but you're going to have to tell them why, not me."

Ron looked back over the couch. "He's still here?"

"Yup. The couch is still sunken in."

After a moment's hesitation, Danny reappeared, still sitting on the couch, his right leg crossed over his left and his arms crossed. He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. "Sorry about that... Just please don't say anything."

His eyes seemed pleading, and what spoke the most was that they were laced with fear. Dr. Possible found himself with an ultimatum. Either he let his parents in on the secret and hope they're understanding, or he can let things continue on as they have. He took a few minutes to think it over before sighing. "All right. Although I don't condone lying to one's parents, I also understand your reasons. I won't tell them, but I hope that you will sooner rather than later."

Danny's face instantly brightened as he leaped into the air. "Yes!"

Sam then turned to Kim and Ron. "You guys too, okay?"

Kim hesitantly nodded. "Sure, I can keep a secret."

"Don't worry, DP. Your secret is safe with me!"

The twins then traded mischievous smiles. "Yeah, we won't tell..." "If you give us an autograph." "Maybe a picture, too."

Danny looked down at the sly little twins and sighed. "I guess I can agree to that."

"Oh! Me too!" Kim then glared at Ron. "What? How often do you get a ghost's autograph? Besides, Wade wanted one too, right?" He then turned back to Danny. "It's cool, right?"

"Yeah, sure." After a few minutes of autographs, the twins pulled out a camera. "Okay. Hey, Ron. Get our picture?"

"Sure thing!" He grabbed the camera and clipped a shot of them with Danny floating between them.

As Jim looked over the picture, Tim decided to ask some questions. "So, you can fly, go invisible, go intangible, and shoot energy beams. What else can you do?" Jim looked up from the camera and asked his own question. "Can you possess people?"

"Yup. Although, we prefer to call it 'overshadowing.' 'Possess' is a little disturbing, don't you think?"

"Ooh! Possess someone here!"

Danny raised his eyebrow at that. "Right now?"

"Yeah! Go possess Ron!"

"Hey!" Ron started to back up. "Why me?"

"'Cause it'll be funny!" Danny grinned at him.

"Huh? Wait-" Before he could even finish, Danny phased into him.

Ron shook for a moment before his eyes flashed green. "And there you have it." He turned to the others in the living room.

"Get out of him! You could hurt him!" Kim's demand was met with a defensive gesture on Danny's part.

"Overshadowing doesn't harm the host... unless I actually wanted to hurt him, of course. Which I don't. I do this to Tucker all the time."

"Doesn't mean he's any better for it." The overshadowed Ron and Sam traded glances, but were cut off by Danny jumping around.

"Whoa!" He scrambled around for whatever was crawling around under his shirt. Rufus quickly popped up around his shirt collar which gave Danny a start. "What... is that?" He grabbed Rufus in his hands. ("Hi!")

"That's Rufus. He's a naked mole rat. Ron keeps him in his pocket."

Danny scratched his head. "Interesting taste in pets."

"Says the guy who plays fetch with a ghost dog."

Danny turned to Sam, who was now wearing a playful expression. "I'd much rather that than have him drag me all over the place like normal."

"The fun part is that he likes you... He usually growls at us."

"Fetch with a ghost dog" "sounds awesome!" The twins high fived. "What other ghosts do you know?"

Kim crossed her arms. "Could you get out of Ron first, though? I'm sure he'd like his body back."

"Fine." He quickly phased out of Ron and took his place back on the couch.

Ron wobbled a little, then shook his head vigorously. "What a trip..."

"That spacey feeling will wear off in a minute."

Ron quickly took in his surroundings again. "I hope other ghosts have a better sense of personal space than you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "No such luck."

Sam chuckled a little. "Come to think of it, though, ghosts don't usually fall back on that one."

"Walker did."

"That's one."

"Poindexter."

"Two."

"Plasmius."

"Okay, I get it. But still, most ghosts usually have some weird gimmick."

Kim rubbed her forehead. "That sounds awfully familiar."

Ron rubbed his chin. "Like Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas or... or Duff Killigan's exploding golfballs!"

Danny laughed. "Yeah, but nothing beats the Box Ghost."

"Box Ghost?" Ron looked down at Rufus, who wore an equally confused expression.

Danny cleared his throat and then raised his hands in a creepy fashion. "BEWARE for I am the Box Ghost, here to destroy you with corrugated cardboard and the occasional roll of bubble wrap!"

Sam held her stomach in a laugh. "Pretty good."

Kim rolled her eyes. "He sounds annoying."

"Oh, he is," both Danny and Sam answered.

Jim and Tim were busy on the floor messing with one of their little inventions. "He sounds" "Like a total loser."

Kim looked sternly at her brothers. "And what are you doing?"

"Trying to wire our new energy modulator."

Kim raised her eyebrow. "To do what?"

Jim raised it to Danny. "This!" They pressed a button and the handheld device let out a high frequency tone.

"What?" Seconds later the bright white ring appeared around Danny. "What the?!" The ring began to separate, but Danny stopped it. "So that's what happened."

"Yup." "Awww."

Danny crossed his arms and eyed the pouting twins. "Sorry, but that's not going to work as well when I'm awake."

"We just wanted to properly test our energy modulator." "Yeah, we already tied in the signature we got of your ectoplasm." They held up the vial.

"Sorry, but I'm not your science project." Danny grabbed for the vial but Tim pulled it away.

"No way."

Danny started to get angry and stood up. "Hand it over."

He grabbed for it again, but Tim tossed it to Jim. "As if. Where else are we going to get ghost hybrid ectoplasm?"

"Actually, I think you should hand it over to Danny. I'm sure you wouldn't want people messing with your DNA."

Ron jumped off the couch and Rufus followed. "Just what I was thinkin', KP. I mean, just think about it. Remember that Drakken-cloning thing? Sick and wrong!"

Jim and Tim looked at each other. "Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hoo-sha!" They broke out in a run to either side but Ron was able to grab Jim's ankle in a dive and they both slammed to the floor. Unfortunately, this caused Jim to drop the vial, but Danny was able to catch it before it hit the ground, somersaulting as he did so. "Nice catch, Danny," Sam complimented. "Thanks," Danny replied, getting to his feet. Tim turned toward his bro with Rufus hot on his tail. "Oh, man!" He attempted to snatch the vial back from Danny, but Danny flew up, just out of his reach.

"Give it back!"

"No way. I don't appreciate being treated like an experiment."


End file.
